El Cubo
by Tsukumiyomi
Summary: Las chicas caminaban a la estación del tren como cualquier otro día, pero en el camino algo llama la atención de Kagami. ¿Qué sucederá? Konami.


"¡Hey, Miyuki-san!" Gritó Konata.

Miyuki no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando Konata llegó por atrás y apretó sus pechos.

Era un día como cualquier otro, las chicas habían salido de la escuela y en su caminata habitual a la estación del tren, Konata recordó algo importante que tenía que hacer.

"¡AH!" Fue lo único que Miyuki pudo responder ante la repentina acción.

"¡Hey, deja en paz a Miyuki, Konata!" Exclamó Kagami, obviamente sonrojada por lo que estaba viendo.

Después de unos segundos, Konata soltó a Miyuki, sacó un pequeño cuaderno de su uniforme y empezó a escribir. "Nada mal Miyuki-san, volviste a crecer desde la última vez, 21 cm, jamás sabré como lo haces." Dijo Konata, anotando las medidas que consiguió al haber manoseado a Miyuki por unos segundos.

Tsukasa observó por un momento a la pobre de Miyuki y a las manos de Konata. "Kona-chan, ¿Cómo sabes eso sin usar ninguna cinta para medir?"

"Nunca subestimes las manos de una experta, Tsukasa." Dijo Konata orgullosa mientras guardaba de nuevo el cuaderno. "Aunque solo son necesarias en Miyuki-san, en Kagamin, ya lo he dicho antes, el progreso en sus dietas EN VERDAD se nota, jejeje..."

"¡Hey!" Se quejó la tsundere.

"No te preocupes Kagamin, tus medidas están perfectamente a salvo en un archivo de mi computadora encriptado con más de 30 contraseñas, nunca nadie aparte de mí podrá verlas."

Kagami no sabía si sentirse aliviada o asustada por ese comentario, así que decidió quedarse callada por un rato, después de todo Miyuki se había calmado bastante rápido, quién sabe desde cuando Konata ha estado tomándole medidas que parece ya tenerla acostumbrada. Aún así Kagami no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia, a diferencia de Miyuki, ella sabe que últimamente sus dietas le han dado todo menos progreso (y Konata también lo sabe, por supuesto), cómo es que una chica 3 meses menor que ella consiguió una copa D estaba fuera de su entendimiento.

_Tal vez sean esos almuerzos, esas "sobras" del día anterior que son mejores que cualquier cena que podríamos pagar..._

Los pensamientos de Kagami fueron interrumpidos cuando un portal azul apareció a su izquierda, pero a Kagami no le importó en lo más mínimo el repentino portal, sino más bien lo que estaba del otro lado de él.

"Oh, Pastel~" Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kagami dio media vuelta y se dirigió al delicioso pastel que parecía estar cruzando el portal, al fondo de una habitación, sobre una pequeña mesa.

Konata estaba explicándole a Tsukasa las ventajas de tener un pecho plano, cuando escuchó el tono de voz de Kagami y se dio cuenta que la tsundere acababa de tirar a la basura su dieta otra vez. "¿Tan poca fuerza de voluntad tienes, Kagamin? Bueno, después de todo supongo que necesitas un poco de progreso real-" Konata se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que Kagami no estaba a su lado, y entró en pánico al ver el clásico portal azul y el pastel al que se dirigía.

Kagami entró al portal.

"¡Noooo, Kagami!" Konata corrió tras Kagami. "¿¡Qué nunca entras a Internet!? THE CAKE IS A L-"

Konata entró al portal a tiempo antes de que se cerrara. Dejando atrás a dos muy confundidas Miyuki y Tsukasa.

* * *

La habitación a la que Kagami y Konata entraron era bastante grande, era completamente blanca y tenía solo dos puertas, una a la izquierda de donde estaba el portal y otra en el fondo en el lado derecho junto a la mesa donde se encontraba el pastel. Al entrar, Kagami se dirigió al pastel y al intentar tomarlo, desapareció, mostrando que solo era un holograma. Inmediatamente, del suelo salió una pared de vidrio blindado, exactamente a la mitad de la habitación, lo que dividió a la habitación en 2, dejando del lado de Kagami solo una puerta.

En ese momento, Konata entró, y el portal se cerró, pero en su prisa no pudo ver la pared transparente y chocó contra ella.

"Ouch..." Se quejó la otaku mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Kagami corrió hacia Konata al escuchar el golpe. "¡Konata! ¿Estás bien?"

Konata levantó la cabeza. "¡Kagami!"

Pero ninguna podía escuchar a la otra, el vidrio no permitía el paso de ningún sonido.

Konata tuvo una idea, soplando un poco en el vidrio, lo empaño, y empezó a escribir con el dedo. "Tenemos que encontar una salida."

Kagami le contestó escribiendo. "Lo sé, pero el portal por donde entramos desapareció y solo quedan éstas extrañas puertas."

Las puertas en verdad eran bastante extrañas, en lugar de puertas de una casa, parecían más puertas de una caja fuerte, completamente cuadradas y con solo una manija para abrirlas, además estaban un poco elevadas del suelo, tenías que subir unas pequeñas escaleras en la pared para alcanzarlas y solo podías meterte a ellas gateando.

"Hechemos un vistazo." Contestó Konata.

Konata y Kagami se dirigieron a sus respectivas puertas y se dieron cuenta que había una nota pegada a ellas, la cuál decía:

"_Bienvenidas al cubo, superen los acertijos y sobrevivirán, un error y las paredes las aplastarán."_

Konata no pudo evitar soltar una gota de sudor con lo directo que era la nota. Sin embargo, lo que en verdad le preocupaba era el hecho de quién haya construido ésto usó un pastel como carnada y claramente anotó _bienvenidas_.

_La persona que hizo ésto tenía planeado atraparnos desde el principio..._

Konata y Kagami regresaron al centro de la habitación, mientras Konata se veía pensativa, Kagami claramente estaba aterrorizada, temblando de miedo. "¿A qué se refieren con las paredes las aplastarán?"

"Significa que si nos equivocamos, terminaremos más planas que una tortilla mexicana." Contestó Konata con total franqueza.

La reacción de Kagami fue más de shock que de horror.

"No te preocupes, Kagamin, no pasará nada, te sacaré de aquí con vida aunque sea lo último que haga."

Kagami no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la valentía de Konata.

_Asustada y sonrojada Kagamin, en cualquier otro momento sería súper moe~_

_Pero ésto es serio, podríamos no salir de aquí... nunca..._

"Espérame aquí y no te muevas, llegaré hasta ti en un segundo." Dijo Konata dirigiéndose a la compuerta.

"¡Espera, Konata!" Intentó gritar Kagami, pero fue inútil, Konata ya estaba abriendo la compuerta.

Un último vistazo le dio Konata a Kagami, y entró.

_Te rescataré... aunque sea lo último que haga..._

* * *

La habitación a la que entró Konata era bastante diferente a la anterior, mucho más pequeña, su tamaño era un cuarto del tamaño de la anterior, básicamente era un cubo, cada cara del cubo estaba dividida en cuadrados más pequeños, y cada uno de ellos brillaba con algún tipo de luz fluorescente de color verde, además había en total 6 compuertas contando la que usó para entrar, una en cada cara incluyendo el suelo y el techo, había unos pasamanos para poder llegar a la que se encontraba en el techo. Aparte de todo eso la habitación no tenía nada de especial, sino fuera porque cerca del centro había una pequeña mesa con un pizarrón digital, el cuál decía:

"_Reglas del cubo:_

_Resuelve el acertijo y la compuerta correcta encontrarás._

_Ignora el acertijo y la compuerta tendrás que adivinar, pero dado que 5 de ellas son falsas la muerte tendrás que burlar._

_Acertijo:_

_¿Con cuál traje luciría más sexy la siguiente chica?"_

Konata tenía que admitir, que no se esperaba un acertijo así. Abajo de la pantalla había una chica bastante pequeña con coletas, probablemente una tsundere.

"¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? Es una loli tsundere, todo el mundo sabe que las lolis tsunderes se ven mejor en trajes de maid gótica." Dijo Konata demostrando su conocimiento.

Konata escribió en la pantalla _maid gótica_ y la compuerta que estaba a la derecha con respecto a la que había entrado, se abrió.

_Sencillo..._

* * *

Kagami estaba desesperándose y sintiendo culpa mientras esperaba a Konata.

_No puedo dejarle todo esto a Konata, tengo que ayudarle a encontrar la salida de este extraño lugar, además si encuentra la salida y no estoy con ella, tendrá que regresarse por mí..._

Kagami se decidió y abrió la compuerta. La habitación a la que entró era bastante parecida a la que entró Konata, solo que la luz era de color azul. Al centro también había una mesa con un pizarrón que tenía escrito las reglas y un acertijo que decía:

"_¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de tu mejor amiga?"_

Kagami lo vio más como una pregunta, que como un acertijo, y estaba apunto de responder cuando pensó: _Espera, ¿Cómo sabe ésta persona que tengo una mejor amiga? ¿Y cómo sabe cuándo es su cumpleaños?_

Kagami dudaba de responder, parecía una pregunta con truco, sin embargo, al no tener más opciones escribió _28 de mayo_ en la pantalla y la compuerta de la izquierda con respecto a la que entró se abrió. Kagami no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez le acaba de dar el cumpleaños de Konata a algún desconocido.

* * *

Konata entró a la siguiente habitación, básicamente igual a la anterior solo que de color rojo, pero ya no había una mesa en el centro sino un arco con una flecha, además cada compuerta tenía encima un ojo, excepto por la que acababa de entrar, el arco tenía una nota con el acertijo que decía:

"_4 de los 5 ojos son falsos, dispárale a uno de ellos y la salida encontrarás, dispárale al correcto y tu destino sellarás."_

El objetivo se veía sencillo, disparar una flecha a uno de los 4 ojos falsos para abrir una puerta. Konata no podía evitar encontrar las similitudes entre esto y un cierto juego de mazmorras...

Sin embargo, eso le ayudó a recordar algo. "¡Hey tú! ¡El que constuyó ésta cosa!" Gritó Konata hacia el techo. "No sé si lo sepas, pero la primera regla para cruzar una mazmorra es conseguir un mapa, yo no tengo un mapa real, pero sí sé que detrás de esa puerta," Dijo Konata, señalando a la puerta de la derecha con respecto a la que acaba de entrar. "Está la habitación en donde me encontraba con Kagamin, por lo que detrás de esa puerta no hay nada más que una pared sólida." Concluyó Konata satisfactoriamente, levantó el arco y disparó directamente al ojo, haciendo que se cerrará. Un sonido que cualquier videojugador reconocería se escuchó y la compuerta que estaba enfrente con respecto a la que entró se abrió.

_Jeje, ahora solo me falta la brújula..._

* * *

Kagami entró a la siguiente habitación, igual que la anterior pero de color verde, cerca del centro había otra mesa pero con una libreta, el acertijo decía:

"_León es a Zebra_

_lo que Tiburón es a Pescado._

_Por lo que Gato es a Ratón_

_lo que Zorro es a _."_

Kagami reconoció este tipo de analogías, son las que suelen poner en los exámenes de admisión a la preparatoria, sin embargo ésta tenía muchas posibles respuestas, pero dados ciertos eventos pasados, solo había una posible respuesta que se le venía a la cabeza.

"Conejo." Kagami anotó _conejo_ en la libreta y la compuerta del techo se abrió. En lo que la tsundere subía por el pasamanos, pensó:

_¿Cómo es posible que esa persona sepa sobre ésta conversación en específico? El que construyó esto tiene que ser alguien que sepa sacarle información a nuestras amigas..._

* * *

La habitación a la que entró Konata era de color azul, con una mesa de nuevo, solo que ésta vez tenía encima palabras recortadas de revistas y periódicos, pero no las podía entender muy bien porque estaban en inglés, la nota decía:

"_Acomoda las palabras con su pareja correspondiente."_

_¿Eso es todo? ¿No amenazas de muerte o rimas absurdas? Bueno, supongo que después de un rato cualquiera se cansa de eso..._

Konata analizó las palabras esparcidas por toda la mesa:

_blue park tea lens sweeper therapy theme contact aroma milk mine hawaii_

Al inicio Konata no les encontró ningún sentido, especialmente porque no entendía ni la mitad de ellas, pero al ver la primera y la última palabra, recordó:

_¿Blue hawaii? Recuerdo cuando Miyuki trató de explicarnos el origen de ese nombre jejeje... y Mine sweeper es buscaminas en inglés, estoy segura de haberlo visto en Internet._

Después de un rato, Konata logró acomodar todas las palabras en orden:

_Blue hawaii_

_Mine sweeper_

_Contact lens _

_Aroma therapy _

_Theme park _

_Milk tea_

Y con ello la compuerta del techo se abrió.

_Esto me llevó mucho tiempo, espero que Kagamin este bien..._

* * *

Kagami entró a una habitación roja. Una mesa y una libreta con otro acertijo:

"_Febrero 14 se acerca, ¿A quién le vas a dar chocolates este año?"_

"¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?" Se quejó Kagami. "¡Esto ni siquiera es acertijo, al menos hubieran puesto las palabras en desorden para aparentarlo!"

Kagami se quedó cruzada de brazos por un momento.

"Pero bueno, todavía no he pensado en eso... si tuviera que escoger, sería a la misma persona que le di el año pasado..."

Kagami escribió _Konata Izumi_ en la libreta y la compuerta que estaba al Oeste con respecto a donde subió se abrió.

_¿Qué sucede con todas éstas preguntas relacionadas con Konata...? No... espera... las preguntas no tienen nada que ver una con la otra... YO estoy relacionándolas con Konata... dios... necesito un descanso._

* * *

Konata entró a una habitación verde, de nuevo. La mesa en su lugar, con una libreta y el acertijo que decía:

"_Acomoda las palabras y contesta la pregunta:_

_Hirano Aya de que la sentiste fue concierto emoción después del"_

"¿Eh? Otra vez palabras desordenadas..." Se quejó Konata. "¡Esto ya parece un examen de la escuela, al menos me hubieran dado las palabras en orden!"

Sin embargo, Konata no tuvo mucho dificultad para acomodar la pregunta, y cuando lo logró, se quedó sin palabras por un momento.

_La emoción que sentiste después del concierto de Aya Hirano fue_

"Ese día... ese día fue cuando todo inicio, ¿No es así?" Dijo Konata de una forma nostálgica hacia el techo, poco característico de ella.

Konata escribió _Amor_ en la respuesta y la compuerta que estaba al Este con respecto a donde subió se abrió.

Derramando una pequeña lágrima, entró a la siguiente habitación.

* * *

Después de un leve descanso, Kagami entró a una habitación que era azul otra vez. La clásica mesa con la libreta ya se estaba volviendo algo rutinario, el acertijo aparentemente era más complicado que los anteriores:

"_No puedes soportar, que la lectura no pueda tolerar_

_sin embargo, ella te puede leer, más fácil de lo que tú puedes comer_

_si ésta rima es verdad, una de las respuestas anteriores se repetirá."_

Kagami sabía perfectamente cuál era la única respuesta posible debido a que _28 de mayo _y_ conejo_ no cumplen con estas condiciones. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse:

_¿Es esto cierto? _

Kagami sin duda ya había notado que Konata tenía una facilidad para averiguar lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo en todo momento, pero nunca había pensado muy a fondo en ello.

_Ella sabe cuando miento, cuando estoy molesta, cuando estoy feliz, cuando estoy sola... Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Konata puede ver dentro de mí tan fácilmente? He escuchado que las tsunderes son más fáciles de leer que un libro abierto, y yo sé que lo soy aunque nunca lo voy a admitir, pero entonces ¿Por qué ella es la ÚNICA persona que puede ver a través de mí? ¿No se supone que cualquiera debería poder hacerlo?_

Kagami se detuvo a pensar por un momento.

_Tal vez... tal vez es por..._

Cuando la respuesta llego a su mente, una sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Esperanza.

Kagami anotó el nombre de Konata y la puerta que estaba enfrente con respecto a la que entró se abrió.

Derramando una lágrima de felicidad, entro a la siguiente habitación.

* * *

Konata entró a una nueva habitación que, para variar, era blanca. Ya no había mesa, pero del techo estaba colgando un hilo con una nota amarrada a él. Konata se dirigió hacia la nota cuando algo inesperado ocurrió. La compuerta que estaba frente a ella se abrió y de ella salió...

"¡Kagami!" Konata corrió hacia Kagami y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas no dejándola ir por nada del mundo.

La pobre tsundere estaba más roja que un tomate, pero a la vez se sentía aliviada de que por fin estaban juntas, parecía que a Konata no le había importado que se haya movido de su lugar.

"Kagami, ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que tú eras la damicela en peligro que iba a ser rescatada."

O puede que sí.

"No podía dejarte todo a ti, tontita." Dijo Kagami, acariciando el cabello de Konata. "Además los acertijos que yo resolví, no los hubieras podido resolver tú." Contestó Kagami sonrojándose con el simple hecho de recordar las respuestas que dio.

Al ver esa cara, Konata entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir. "Ésta bien Kagamin, me alegra que estés aquí." La otaku abrazó a su tsundere por un rato más. "Vamos, sálgamos de aquí."

Kagami asintió con la cabeza.

Konata tomó la nota y la leyó en voz alta. "A partir de este momento las pruebas aumentarán de dificultad, saca tu celular y tómale una foto a algo color verde."

Kagami se dio una cachetada mental. "Por dios, el celular, ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido? Llamaré a la policía para que nos rescaten de este horrible lugar." La tsundere sacó su teléfono e intentó llamar, pero no había señal. "Algo bloquea la señal, quien construyó esto en verdad pensó en todo." Admitió Kagami. "¿Y tú celular, Konata?"

"Lo dejé en casa como siempre, mejor superemos la prueba, Kagamin." Aconsejó Konata. "¿Tienes algo color verde?"

Kagami revisó sus cosas, pero nada era color verde. "Creo que no, ¿Y tú?"

"Bueno, yo si tengo algo, Kagamin, jejeje..." Dijo Konata nerviosamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Mis panties..."

Kagami se sonrojó al instante, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. "¿Eh?"

"Mis panties son color verde." Contestó Konata firmemente.

La pobre tsundere intentó asimilar la situación. "Entonces... yo... tengo que tomarle foto... a... tus panties..."

Konata sin pensarlo dos veces, levantó su vestido mostrando sus panties de Hatsune Miku con rayas verdes y blancas. Kagami intentó levantar el celular, pero no se atrevía a tomar la fotografía.

_No puedo hacerlo, se ve tan indefensa..._

A pesar de que Konata hacia todo lo posible para lucir orgullosa, pudo entender el dilema de Kagami. "No te preocupes, Kagamin."

"¿Eh?"

Konata tomó el celular de Kagami y se tomó la foto ella misma.

Kagami no sabía que decir. "Eh... gracias, Konata."

"Que la disfrutes, Kagamin~"

"¿¡Hey, qué quieres decir con eso!?" Reaccionó la tsundere.

La puerta que estaba a la izquierda con respecto a la cual entró Konata, se abrió.

"¡Vamos, no perdamos tiempo!"

* * *

Konata y Kagami entraron a una habitación azul, en el centro había un micrófono con otra nota pegada a él.

"_Canta la canción."_

"¿Canción? ¿Qué canción?" Preguntó Kagami. En ese momento una canción que Kagami reconoció al instante empezó a sonar.

_Oh dios mío..._

"Oh~, creo que es una canción de Emiri Katou, pero no me sé la letra, nunca he sido muy fan de ella." Admitió Konata.

_Maldición, maldición, maldición, ¿Por qué no me pusiste ésta prueba ANTES de que me encontrara con Konata?_

"Eh... ¿Kagami?"

_Si no empiezo a cantar ahora mismo... nunca saldremos de aquí..._

Kagami se decidió, tomó el micrófono y...

"**Alguien**, alguien, alguien ha

Alguien, alguien, alguien ha

Descubierto sus sentimientos hacia otra **persona**

**Te** ayudo aunque no quiera con tus tareas, y

Voy contigo a tiendas a comprar cosas otakus

Y aunque a mi no me gusta

Tú no te preocupes

Anda

Que yo estoy **contigo**

**Nerviosa** estoy siempre, pero sé que es malo

Pero estarte cuidando es agotador

Estoy conmocionada, pero aún estoy aquí

Pero tú

**Anímate**

¿**Ohh** por qué? ¿oh por qué? ¿oh por qué?

Me tocó una clase **diferente**

**Oh** dios mío

¿Por qué?

¿Oh por qué? ¿oh por qué?

Yo me hago la fuerte (¡Sí!)

Aunque no sea verdad (¡Sí!)

Y trato de estar bien (**¡Muy bien!**)

**Ya** estás 100% tranquila

Yo tenía

La esperanza

De que ésto fuera de verdad (¡Muy bien!)

Pásamos todo el año juntas

Esto es solo

El destino

A pesar de que seguimos hablando

De pronto me siento sola, y termino

Actuando como **tonta**

**Alguien**, alguien, alguien ha

Alguien, alguien, alguien ha

Descubierto sus sentimientos hacia otra **persona**

**Ánimo**, anímate

Ánimo, ánimo ya

¡Anímate que todo lo que quieras puedes **decir**!

**Alguien**, alguien, alguien **ha**"

Al terminar la canción, Konata no sabía si aplaudir o llorar de alegría, el sentimiento que Kagami puso en la canción se podía sentir en el aire. Pero sobre todo la letra, la forma en que Kagami cantó no se podía describir con palabras.

_Kagami..._

Antes de que Konata pudiera reaccionar la puerta que estaba enfrente con respecto a la que entraron, se abrió.

Kagami tenía el más grande sonrojo que pudieras imaginar, pero ocultó su cara lo mejor que pudo. "Vayamos a la siguiente habitación."

* * *

Konata y Kagami entraron a una habitación blanca otra vez, con una nota colgando del techo también, pero había varias diferencias notables, la nota estaba muy alta y no la podía alcanzar Konata, solo Kagami, en el suelo no había suelo, sino una capa de hielo aparentemente delgada, y en el techo no había compuerta, por lo que tampoco había un pasamanos para recoger la nota desde arriba, por lo que su única opción era que Kagami recogiera la nota, caminando sobre el hielo sin que se rompiera.

"Parece que las cosas se complicaron un poco, Kagamin."

"Sí." Fue lo único que Kagami pudo responder, contemplando la delgada capa de hielo frente a ella.

"Probemos el hielo." Konata caminó por el hielo y trató de alcanzar la nota. "El hielo me soporta fácilmente, pero no puedo alcanzar la nota."

"Ja, no me sorprende." Se burló Kagami.

"¡Hey!"

"Sólo déjame tomar la nota."

"¡Espera Kagami!" Kagami estaba a punto de poner un pie sobre el hielo, cuando Konata la detuvo. "Puede sentir agua fluyendo por debajo de este hielo."

"¿Y?"

"¿Qué nunca has visto programas de supervivencia? Si caes en un río congelado con la ropa puesta y te quedas con ella al salir, en menos de 10 minutos morirás de hipotermia."

"Uh..."

"Además, puede que el hielo no te soporte con la ropa puesta~" Se burló Konata.

"¡Hey!"

"Me lo debías."

"Ok, ok..." Kagami empezó a quitarse la ropa, mientras Konata disfrutaba de la vista. "No veas..." Reclamó Kagami tímidamente.

"¿Por qué? No hay nada que no haya visto antes, ya nos hemos bañado juntas."

"¡Es diferente!" Exclamó la tsundere.

"Ok, me iré a la pared del fondo y no voy a voltear." Konata realmente lamentaba haber olvidado su celular.

Kagami se quitó la ropa y caminó lo más lento posible hacia la nota.

"¡La tengo!" Exclamó Kagami.

Justo en ese instante el hielo se rompió. La pobre tsundere se cayó al agua.

Konata entró en pánico. "¡Kagami!"

Kagami emergió a la superficie. "Estoy bien, solo tengo frío y la nota se arruinó." Kagami sostenía en su mano lo que quedaba de la nota. "Aunque alcancé a leer algo sobre oprimir un botón, pero no veo ninguno."

La otaku analizó la situación. "Tal vez está bajo el agua."

Kagami se sumergió un momento a revisar. "Hay dos grandes botones al fondo, uno azul y uno verde, ¿Cuál oprimo?"

_Mhmm, mis ojos son verdes y los de Kagamin azules._ "Oprime el azul, Kagamin."

Kagami tomó aire y se sumergió de nuevo. Sin embargo, al oprimir el botón azul, algo inesperado sucedió.

Una alarma empezó a sonar y las paredes laterales se empezaron a cerrar.

_Oh dios... parece que eso de "las paredes las aplastarán" era cierto._ Konata volteó hacia abajo. _¡El agua!_

Mientras de que las paredes se cerraban, Konata tuvo tiempo de quitarse la ropa y saltar al agua, se sumergió rápidamente y oprimió el botón verde, por suerte las paredes bajo el agua no se estaban cerrando.

Las paredes regresaron a su lugar y la compuerta que estaba enfrente con respecto a la que entraron, se abrió. Konata no pudo evitar notar que el botón de Kagami seguía oprimido.

_Significa que era imposible salir, a menos que ambas estuviéramos aquí..._

Las chicas emergieron a la superficie y se pusieron su ropa seca, cualquier vergüenza que pudieron haber tenido desapareció con el hecho de casi haber muerto.

"Eh... Kagamin..." Dijo Konata mientras terminaba de ponerse la ropa.

"¿Qué?"

"Gracias."

Kagami se sonrojó al instante, es muy raro que Konata agradezca por algo, realmente MUY RARO, y cada vez que lo hace lo dice de una forma tan sincera y dulce que derrite el corazón de Kagami al instante.

"Gracias por venir aquí y no esperarme, si no hubieras estado aquí para oprimir el botón azul, yo..."

"Eh... sí claro... no hay de que... claro... jeje..." Kagami no podía hacer otra cosa más que tartamudear mientras se rascaba con un dedo la mejilla. Incluso se olvidó por un momento de terminar de ponerse la ropa.

_Sonrojada, dere dere y desnuda Kagamin, definitivamente esto SÍ es súper moe~_

* * *

Ya en la siguiente habitación, las chicas entraron a una habitación verde con otro micrófono en el centro. Kagami se congeló en su sitio al verlo.

Konata lo notó al instante. "No te preocupes Kagamin, me toca." La otaku caminó hacia el micrófono. "¡Venga la música!"

Al instante la canción empezó. _Oh~ este es un clásico jejeje_

"Ah sí...

Sí...(**¡Yay!**)

**Tu** amistad así sin más

Desde hace tiempo tú me das

Amigos van y vienen

Más no

**Tú y Yo**

**Y** aunque nunca lo hemos dicho

Hay algo que sabemos bien **Tú y Yo**

**Las** dos siempre unidas

Podremos seguir

Y nada nos **separará~**

**Yo** te aseguro

Y quiero insistir

Que por una eternidad

Esa es la verdad

Unidas vamos a **seguir~**

**Siempre** encuentro un extra en ti

Tratando de ayudarme a mí

En las buenas y en las malas

Es **así**

**Desde** hoy hasta el final del tiempo

Tú podrás confiar en mí hasta el **fin**

**Las** dos siempre unidas

Podremos seguir

Y nada nos **separará~**

**Yo** te aseguro

Y quiero insistir

Que por una eternidad

Esa es la verdad

Unidas **estaremos**

**Las** dos siempre unidas

Podremos seguir

Y nada nos separará (¡Por toda una **eternidad**!)

**Yo** te aseguro

Y quiero insistir

Que por una eternidad (¡Siempre unidas Tú y Yo!)

Esa es la verdad

Unidas vamos a **seguir~**

**Las** dos siempre unidas

Podremos seguir (¡Por siempre!)

Y nada nos **separará...**"

Durante la canción, Kagami pudo notar que Konata estaba cantando desde el fondo de su corazón, además se dio cuenta que a diferencia de ella, Konata volteó a verla varias veces mientras cantaba.

Al final preguntó. "Konata, no estoy muy segura, pero... ¿Cambiaste las palabras a femenino?"

"Por supuesto Kagamin, aunque no lo creas, soy una chica." Contestó Konata mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que se acababa de abrir enfrente con respecto a la que entraron. "Y... tú también lo eres... jeje"

"¿Eh? ¿Konata? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? ¡Konata!"

* * *

La siguiente habitación blanca de nuevo, tenía cuerdas colgando del techo, de varios colores:

_azul, naranja, amarilla, café, negra, roja, morada, rosa y verde._

Con una nota colgando del techo que decía:

"_Ata las dos cuerdas que corresponden."_

Para este momento ya era demasiado obvio para la otaku. _Creo que ya entendí el punto de todo esto..._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Konata tomó la cuerda azul y la morada, las amarró y se abrió la compuerta del techo.

Kagami estaba muy distraída en su mundo para notar esto. _¿Le digo ahora? Creo que ya lo hice demasiado obvio con todo lo que ha sucedido... Y ella también... podría esperar un poco más..._

"¿Kagamin?" Konata apareció peligrosamente cerca de la cara de Kagami. "La salida." Konata señalo al techo.

"¡A sí! ¡Claro! Sí, sí..." Kagami reaccionó y se puso toda nerviosa.

Konata se encaminó hacia el techo, cuando Kagami la detuvo. "¡Espera Konata!"

La otaku vio la cara de la tsundere y entendió la situación. _¿Es este el momento? ¿El evento final va a ocurrir?_

"Konata, quería decirte algo... yo..." Intentó decir Kagami firmemente.

Konata pusó una mano sobre el hombro de Kagami y dijo. "Ánimo, anímate, ánimo, ánimo ya, anímate que todo lo que quieras puedes decir~"

_Gracias Konata..._

"Verás... desde siempre mi rol como gemela ha sido el mismo, yo he sido la responsable y Tsukasa la adorable." Empezó a explicar Kagami. "Pero con el tiempo me metí demasiado en mi papel y me convertí en alguien que no podía mostrar debilidades ante los demás. Pero después llegaste tú, con una enorme facilidad, tú encontraste esas debilidades, haciendo que pudiera mostrar mis defectos de nuevo, con mi boca actuaba molesta, pero dentro de mí estaba agradecida... agradecida de que hubiera alguien que pudiera entender como soy en verdad y feliz de que esa persona pudiera ver como soy en verdad... aunque casi siempre que sucedía era contra mi voluntad y me sonrojaba..."

_Aw, Kagamin, tienes que entender que solo alguien especial es capaz de sacar el lado dere dere._

El clásico sonrojo de Kagami ya se empezaba a formar. "Y debido a todo eso... empecé a desarrollar sentimientos por ti... aunque no estaba segura si sentías lo mismo... no me interesaba... tú me hacías sentir completa... ¡Por dios! ¡Tú me haces sentir completa! ¡Sin ti soy solo un dulce amargo, un solitario y enojón dulce amargo!"

_Hablando de dulces en un momento así, Kagamin..._

Kagami no se esperó lo siguiente, o al menos no tan pronto. Konata inclinó su cabeza y la besó profundamente. Kagami hizo lo que pudo para devolver el beso, pero el hecho de que era su primer beso no le ayudó en mucho.

Konata rompió el beso por un momento. "Está bien Kagamin, es mi primer beso también."

Kagami se sorprendió de nuevo. Konata definitivamente podía saber lo que estaba sintiendo en todo momento.

"Kagamin, yo te amo, y quiero insistir, que por una eternidad, esa es la verdad, unidas estaremos~"

_Mi turno..._

"Te... ¡Te amo Konata! ¡Y yo te aseguro que nada nos separará!"

"Oh~ que lindo, Kagamin también uso mi canción para confesarse."

"¡Tú usaste la mía hace rato!" Replicó la tsundere, sonrojada.

"Kagami, en verdad eres lindísima cuando te sonrojas."

"No es así... tú eres más... linda..." Kagami intentó dar un cumplido, pero sus nervios hicieron que fallara miserablemente.

_Kagami, no necesitas hablar, tu cara lo dice todo, incluyendo lo que más quieres en este momento... _"¿Beso?"

"Beso."

Después de unos segundos el dulce momento fue interrumpido por el gruñido de un cierto estómago.

"Oh~ Mi Kagamin está hambrienta."

"¡No es mi culpa! No he comido nada en horas..."

"No te preocupes cuando salgamos te compraré el pastel más grande que puedas imaginar."

Kagami solo se sonrojó.

Konata tomó la mano de Kagami. "¡Vamos!"

* * *

La siguiente habitación, ahora roja, tenía una enorme nota pegada en donde debería estar la compuerta de enfrente, la cuál decía:

"_Prueba final:_

_C S = ?"_

Y encima de las otras compuertas había letras, en la compuerta de atrás había una A, en la compuerta de la izquierda una B, en la compuerta de la derecha una C y en la compuerta del techo una D.

"Se ve complicado, parece un problema matemático, pero en ningún tipo de problema te preguntan letras para responder con letras." Observó Kagami.

Konata activó sus conocimientos de videojuegos. "A menos que las letras signifiquen números, Kagamin."

"Sí, pero no podemos saber cuáles si no tenemos una base."

"Esto es extraño, que números pueden significar las letras A, B, C y D."

Kagami activó sus conocimientos matemáticos. "En hexadecimal, significan 10, 11, 12 y 13."

"Hexa- ¿Qué? ¿Y dónde queda la S?"

"No lo sé... ¡Ah! ¡No puedo pensar claramente con el estómago vacío!" Se quejó la tsundere y se sentó a descansar.

Konata no pudo evitar soltar una gota de sudor. _Parece que esto depende de mí... Lo más extraño de todo esto es que esta prueba no tiene nada que ver con las demás, quiero decir, todos los acertijos y pruebas anteriores tenían como objetivo acercarme más a Kagami... no... espera... NO TODAS:_

_La primera prueba era para demostrar que también me gustan las chicas._

_La segunda era un acertijo tipo zelda._

_La tercera eran acomodar palabras que habíamos dicho en conversaciones entre nosotras._

_En la cuarta recordé que empecé a amar a Kagami después del concierto._

_La del celular ¿Para qué fue? ¿Fanservice? Además necesitaba su celular para poder pasar._

_Luego la primera canción._

_Luego la trampa mortal de hielo, que no pude haber cruzado sin ella._

_Luego la segunda canción._

_Las cuerdas de colores..._

_Por lo que entiendo de esto, desde que me encontré con Kagami no hubiera superado ninguna prueba sin ella, por lo que ésta no debe ser la excepción. Además todas de una u otra forma las puedo relacionar con Kagami, excepto la tercera, ¿Qué tienen que ver esas palabras con ella? ¿Qué tiene que ver contact lens o mine sweeper con Kagami? _

_Espera. _

_Todas esas palabras... la misma persona... no es con Kagami si no con..._

_Lo tengo._

"Kagami."

La hambrienta tsundere levantó la mirada. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Tú que eres la experta en inglés. ¿Cómo se dice _tamaño de copa_ en inglés?"

"¿Tamaño de copa? Cup size ¿Por qué?" La tsundere analizó el acertijo. "C... S... C S... ¿¡C S!? ¿Quieres decir que C S es cup size?"

"Sí, y la única persona que pondría en un acertijo _Blue hawaii_ es una cierta chica copa D." Dijo Konata señalando hacia el techo.

_No... imposible..._

"Ven, salgámos de aquí."

Konata subió al techo y abrió la compuerta, al ver que ningún mecanismo se activó, Kagami subió también.

* * *

Las chicas salieron en la sala de una mansión bien conocida por ellas. Lo primero que pensó Kagami fue en ir a la cocina, pero tenían asuntos pendientes con...

"¡Miyuki!" Gritó Konata, haciendo una pose y señalándola como lo haría un héroe de shonen al villano principal.

Las chicas encontraron a Miyuki en su habitación, frente a ella cientos de monitores que posiblemente grababan todo lo que sucedía dentro del cubo, mientras ella tomaba una taza de té con leche. "Oh, hola Kagami-san, Izumi-san, ya salieron." Saludó Miyuki educadamente.

Kagami estaba más que sorprendida. "No espera... Imposible... ¿Miyuki, cómo supiste de la conversación del zorro y el conejito?"

"Tsukasa-san, me la contó al día siguiente." Respondío Miyuki sin dudar.

"¿Y cómo supiste que mis panties eran verdes?" Aprovechó la otaku.

"Estás cámaras graban todo lo que sucede en el cubo, desde todos los ángulos, el acertijo del celular fue el último que agregué." Explicó Miyuki.

"¿¡Pero por qué Miyuki-san!? ¿¡Por qué hiciste todo esto!?" Preguntó Konata de una forma inecesariamente melodramática, Kagami solo soltó una gota de sudor.

"Porque pensé que si tú y Kagami-san por fin confesaban los obvios sentimientos que tenían una por la otra, dejarías mis pechos en paz." Dijo Miyuki sin perder la sonrisa.

_Por alguna razón, escuchar a Miyuki decir "pechos" es extremadamente incómodo..._ Pensó Kagami inmediatamente.

"Pero Miyuki-san, si tanto te molestaba que te midiera mensualmente, pudiste habérmelo dicho." Dijo Konata sinceramente.

"Eh... bueno... yo..."

_La tímida y moe Miyuki-san, nunca cambiará..._

"Ésta bien Miyuki-san, lo entiendo, a partir de ahora respetaré tu espacio personal."

Miyuki se llenó de alegría. "Me alegra que todo haya salido bien Izumi-san, ya que la máquina de portales podría ser muy útil si logro hacerla portátil, además cuando le expliqué a Tsukasa-san la situación dijo que era la idea más romántica que había escuchado en mucho tiempo y-"

"Sin embargo..." Interrumpió Konata, formando una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

"El hecho de que nos hayas puesto en peligro mortal..." Continuó Kagami, formando la misma sonrisa.

"No es algo que se perdona fácilmente, jejeje..."

Miyuki se asustó al ver sus rostros. _¿Qué sucede?_

"¿Podrías hacer los honores, Kagamin?"

"Por supuesto, Konata."

Rápidamente Kagami capturó a Miyuki por atrás, inmovilizándola completamente.

"No..."

Mientras tanto, Konata preparó sus manos para una sesión de medidas que Miyuki nunca olvidará.

"**¡NOOOO!**"

_El Fin._

* * *

**Notas:** Como dice el título ésta historia es una parodia de la película "el cubo", sin embargo los acertijos se parecen más a una parodia de la película que vi en un anime, por lo que, aunque no lo crean, ésta es una parodia de una parodia lol

Tiene sentido que Kagami no haya captado la referencia de Portal, el juego acababa de salir en diciembre, cuando ésta historia se desarrolla dos meses después en febrero.

La inspiración para el "villano" fue una foto de Konata agarrando los pechos de Miyuki, mientras de que Kagami se preguntaba por qué los tiene tan grandes.

La "versión corta" de la canción 100% nai nai nai, la pueden encontrar en mi blog, y la canción en español, la pueden encontrar en mi canal de youtube.

La canción de Konata también fue una versión corta, y cantó la versión latina en caso de que no reconocieran la letra.

Si se preguntan cuando fue que Konata había dicho "Gracias" antes, lean mi blog, ahí está todo explicado.

Si no entendieron alguna parte de la historia, díganme, es la primera vez que escribo algo de 6000 palabras y no estoy seguro si todo quedó claro.


End file.
